moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Guinnevere Dunhart
Lordaeronian Stormwindian Naturalized in accordance with Stormwind Law Section 4, Paragraph B., and Stormwind Citizenship guidelines. |Row 2 title = Born |Row 2 info = 11 April, 586 K.C.; (Age 41) The Eastweald, Kingdom of Lordaeron |Row 3 title = Positions |Row 3 info = Paladin of the Holy Light Brotherhood of the Horse Knight-Champion (Lordaeron) Knight-Champion (Stormwind) ---- |Row 4 title = Allegiance Service/Branch |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Affiliations |Row 5 info = *Order of the Silver Hand ---- |Row 6 title = Immediate Relatives |Row 6 info = Sir Alexander H. Dunhart (Spouse) Sir Pelias Dunhart II (Firstborn Son) Sister Genevieve Dunhart (Daughter) |Row 7 title = Coat of Arms |Row 7 info = ---- |Row 8 title = Beliefs |Row 8 info = Holy Light; Church of the Holy Light |Row 9 title = Awards |Row 9 info = Physician's Medal Meritorious Conduct Medal King Anduin Coronation Medal Broken Isles Campaign Medal Argus Campaign Medal}} ----- |Row 10 title =Status |Row 10 info =Missing; Presumed dead |image = Guin02.jpg ----|imagewidth = 300}} Voice Claim | Character Theme Guinnevere the Just (Born Guinnevere Elizabeth Wescott, 11 April, 586 K.C.) is a Human Paladin of the Grand Alliance with religious affiliations to the Order of the Silver Hand, the Church of the Holy Light, as well as secular affiliation to the Kingdom of Stormwind, and the Kingdom of Lordaeron. She is a stalwart Paladin, currently residing in Stormwind, as a distinguished member of the Silver Hand with her husband, Alexander Dunhart. Most recently, Guinnevere has seperated a subsect of the Order, due to the neutrality of the Sanctum Paladins. Intended to be an Alliance loyalist sect of the Silver Hand, this order harkens to the original and true purpose of the Silver Hand -- to combat the Horde, and serve the Alliance. As the head of the organization, she has coined the moniker of Separatist to describe the ideaology of this new order. Physical Description A paragon of the holy ideals that the Silver Hand represents, Guinnevere would exemplify the virtues of a Light-faring Paladin in all ways; her staunch sense of compassion in the face of adversity, the respect of all creatures within the Light. Her dedication of her life to the faith of the Holy Light a shining example of tenacity, keeping true the Three Virtures of the Light. Guinnevere would be a vision of a woman that is passing into the midsummer of her years, with the everpresent signs of age forming themselves into the lines that crease themselves across portions of her porcelain skin. As if a cryptic map describing her battles over the years of her life, they offset the sprawling scar that extended from her hairline to the edge of her jaw on the rightmost side of her face. It would travel directly perpindicular to the iris of her eye, which had lent itself to the milky white of blindness, presumably due to whatever battle had given her it's accompanying scar. Her opposite eye would be a bright, striking lapis lazuli blue framed by thick lashes that brushed her high, elegant cheekbones when her gaze would be lowered. Allied to a slender and unmarred nose, the physiological appearance of the matronly knight would be a pleasant, undeniably attractive visage. Her hair, traveling to the small of her back was peppered here and there with silvery strands of white, betraying the fact that she was creeping ever so slowly up in her years. She made little effort to conceal it, however, wearing her weathermarks with pride of service to her country, and her faith. Her face maintains the features of a pureblood Lordaeronian noble, with high cheekbones and a strong, elegant jawline. Her lips in their fullness, would cupid's bow gently in the center of her mouth; parting gently in an almost impish smile, speaking of the sense of humor that has survived within her through the years of war and loss. Her physical fitness would speak of her commitment still to maintaining a combat-ready physique. A slender form, though always striving to remain in as top physical condition as possible for her middle age. Though garbed consistenty in the standard armor of a Silver Hand officer, the gentle womanly nature of her body would be visible. In the matronly curves of her hips, or the hug of her Silver Hand tabard against her bosom. A cloak in the cerulean-esque hues of her Order flowed behind her, clasped at the front of her breastplate. While she possessed a formal helm, she rarely wore it outside of battle scenarios and where absolutely necessary. Her weapons would err on the side of modest, a simple sword and aegis baring the hand of Tyr, the symbolic emblem of the Silver Hand Personality Abridged History Early Childhood Born to Mathilda and Cuthbert Wescott in the year 587 of the King's Calendar, Guinnevere was by no means born into greatness as some of the Alliance's heroes can claim to be; Father Cuthbert was a minor noble of Lordaeron and religious leader amongst the peasantry of the Eastweald. Her mother, a mid-wife to the higher ranked nobility of the Royal Court under King Terenas, had birthed some of the more notable aristocracy in her career -- the two were overjoyed when Mathilda became with child, as her chosen career path was one of longing due to her own presumed inability to bear children after many tries between Cuthbert and herself. Her pregnancy was a tumultuous one due to her frail size and stature, and the lack of most of the modernized medicine the people of the Eastern Kingdoms have today, however, Tildy persevered.. Adolescence Guinnevere was a spry girl from the moment she was birthed from her mother's womb; walking before the passing of her first year, and speaking shortly after that. She was not favored amongst her fellow nobility, for their parents were lord and ladies of the noble court, leaving much to be desired for the humble living of Father Cuthbert, though he was Lord of a minor holding himself. Guinnevere's love of animals, reading, and tossing herself into her fantasies of knights and dragons left her alone for a great deal of her childhood, choosing instead to throw herself into her tales of wild fantasy. She so longed for adventure and intrigue the kind she had only experienced through the pages of her storybooks. Her spitfire personality got her into a number of sticky situations as a child, though her love for the Light was always cultivated by her mother and father, whose pious life led her to her steadfast belief in the Light and it's virtues. Guinnevere had seldom chance to experience anything near what she read in her books, save for the rare visits from knights of the Church on religious business to her father - but her eyes did widen with wonder when they did. She envied their armour, their strong presence, the respect they commanded with their very presence - and utmost their devoted service to the Light. She was often scolded and shooed away by her father when the Knights would seek his consul, and possible young boys for squireship as she admired their swords and shields while they were distracted. For the most part, the flaxen haired young girl was ridiculed for her dream of becoming a knight -- in those days, it was nearly unheard of for a woman to hold a sword, let alone a knighthood. But, like her mother during her birth, Guinnevere persevered in the pursuit of her goal -- becoming a Knight. The very thing she had idolized all those years chasing the holy men on their noble steeds. Squireship At the tail end of the First War and swiftly moving towards the possibility of a Second War, the newly formed Order of the Silver Hand was in dire need of manpower and assistance combating the Orcish threat under Uther of Northshire and Archbishop Alonsus Faol. The Knights' quest at the behest of the Alliance of Lordaeron brought them to Guinnevere's town of Glenayre in the Eastweald of Lordaeron. Anduin Lothar's plea to King Terenas had not fallen on deaf ears, and the alliance found the Order in search of new young squires to rebuild after the numerous losses of their newfound allies during the tumultuous war. One day, when Guinnevere was laying amongst the beds of the deep purple flowers that were native to the lands of Lordaeron, she was distracted from the pages of her novel by the thudding of hooves.. they became louder and more insistent as the minutes past. She rose her head to see the glint of steel in the distance, approaching at speed along the path. Her excitement was as strong as it had ever been to see the unmistakable unit of knights approaching! As the young girl scrambled to her feet, she clutched her book to her chest and began running towards the city centre, where her father awaited the coming knights. Guinnevere had memorized the knights that came to her town by heart -- though as they approached, she noted several were missing, or replaced by different men. Her expression fell from joy to a far more somber mask; she was an intelligent girl, learned in the topic of war from not only her books, but the happenings all around the Eastern Kingdoms with the Orcish threat. The men were dead, she presumed, or at the very least gravely injured. One of the men trotted forward on his horse, and removed his helm... a burly, broad-shouldered man with dark, tousled brown hair. His eyes were hardened; the aura of a man that had seen battle in his time. He was distinctly Alteraci in appearance, with a strong jawline -- a handsome man, by all accounts, a hand rest demurely on his blade as his stallion approached. His news of the war was grim, though there was hope of victory with word of the newly formed Alliance of Lordaeron; and the Order of the Silver Hand needed men to assist. He introduced himself as Alexander Dunhart, a knight of Alterac, and a newly inducted knight of the Silver Hand with an order in hand for the mandatory service in the name of the Alliance of Lordaeron.. As half of the previous troupe had met their end to the Orcish threat, several young men from Hornsea were selected to squire with the knights, though Sir Dunhart was yet to pick his own -- an intelligent man in militaristic things, even at his youth of twenty-five. Alexander knew he had to choose wisely, and choose for the future when he picked a squire to stand alongside him in the coming battle. The Order was in it's infancy, and the rites and protocols of modern Paladins were not yet formed, so the majority of the training with his chosen squire would rest upon his own two shoulders. Several days passed, and Guinnevere was not one to give up an opportunity to speak with the knights of their lives, battles, and adventures; she spent many hours with Alexander, asking numerous questions of his heritage, his knighthood, even convincing him to train her briefly with a sword. With a quota to meet, Alexander's pickings were slim as far as choosing his own squire went; his fellows had already chose their own, and they were far from promising prospects. Most able-bodied young men had gone to join the war as simple footsoldiers, leaving little in the ways of combat-ready squires to be trained. However enthusiastic Guinnevere was for her own consideration, Alexander was passé; his refusals to squire her as a knight were, like most men of the time period, based on years of a traditionalist and patriarchal society. However, the need was dire and the availability scarce. Begrudgingly Sir Dunhart eventually agreed, after the convincing of Father Cuthbert that his daughter would be a fine addition to the order, that the times were changing and Alexander needed to adapt to it. With Alexander's decision, the young girl's time in Hornsea alongside her family had come to an end -- before her father could protest, Guinnevere and Alexander rode for the capital, to rendezvous with the bulk of the Order, and begin her training as a squire of the new Order of the Silver Hand, a year passing before Sir Dunhart and the young Guinnevere Wescott set off to join the assembled armies of the Second War. The Second War As a young girl, Guinnevere gained most of her training in practice as it pertained to her squireship to the Silver Hand. Not only were protocols lax due to the infancy of the Order, they were amidst a tumultuous conflict. Therefore, most martial training and lessons on the Light needed to be done practically, with a hands-on approach amid battle. Guinnevere was a skilled student, having an undeniable affinity for the Light and the ways of a Paladin. Though small in stature, the young girl appeared to favor large shields, standing stalwart to take the damage in lieu of less armored allies. Alexander and Guinnevere were among the Lordaeronian forces sent by Terenas Menethil in hopes of uniting the Dwarves of Ironforge, the Elves of Quel'thalas, and the Gnomes of Gnomeregan to gain their alleigance to the newly formed Alliance of Lordaeron. The duo have always had a kinship with the Dwarves due to their heavy involvement alongside the Human armies in the Second War, though this timeline offers an explanation of their distate for the elven race as well - when approached by Lordaeron for their alleigance, the elves refused. Eventually sending a small battalion due to the ancient treaty between Arathor and the Thalassian people, but this was out of obligation at best. Guinnevere and Alexander found the nonchalant attitude towards the suffering of others, the pompousness to be abhorrent qualities and have had a distate for the Elves ever since. Guinnevere and Alexander were, when the troops were split between them, among the men and women aside Lothar rather than Turalyon, who went to Quel'Thalas to assist the elven people alongside Alleria Windrunner. Whereas Lothar and his men, the two Paladins included, were sent to the Hinterlands to assist Danath in decimating the remaining Horde forces. Alexander and Guinnevere participated in the effort to push the Horde forces out of a burning Dalaran, afterwards joining the majority of the forces in pushing across the Thandol Span to reclaim Dun Modr. After the defeat of the Horde in the Wetlands, the attentions of the Alliance were focused upon the Horde in Silverpine and the Eastweald, Guinnevere's homeland. Troubles arose in Tyr's Hand when the local peasant population fell into a state of minor revolt, many of Guinnevere's childhood acquaintances among them. The uprising was quelled and the Knights of the Silver Hand were summoned to watch over the populace -- Guinnevere and Alexander included. The Alliance in the meantime searching out all of the Horde forces in the area and destroyed them to maintain order in the region. The rebellion at Tyr's Hand was started by Alterac spies in hopes of concealing the orcish mining facility located there. Although the facility was discovered, the spies did their best to cut off supply lines to Quel'Thalas by razing Tyr's Hand and its ports. Uther rushed to send word of Alterac's betrayal to Lothar -- the betrayal effected Alexander deeply, with Guinnevere as his only emotional support after learning of Perenolde's betrayal. Artwork Guin02.jpg|Art by Solleiloo Click here to return to the top of the page. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Paladins Category:Knights Category:Cavalry Category:Lordaeron Peerage Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Stormwind Army Category:Lordaeron Army Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Lordaeronian